2007-10-10
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Brian Mannix, Andrew Denton, Katie Noonan, Gary Adams, Guests: Brian Mannix, Andrew Denton, Katie Noonan, Gary Adams Official description Episode Thirty Six (10/10/2007) Our special guests this week are extroverted Uncanny X-Men frontman Brian Mannix, popular presenter & host Andrew Denton, classically trained songstress Katie Noonan and Clip Clop Club singer Gary Adams. This week's closing performance will feature singer Gary Adams accompanied by Horse from Clip Clop Club. Myf's Team A beaker full of Brian, Andrew & Myf makes for some very entertaining chemistry... Infamous extrovert Brian Mannix was the former lead singer of popular Australian rock group Uncanny X-Men, a successful Melbourne-based 80's band. Hit singles such as Everybody Wants to Work, Party, How Do You Get Your Kicks, Still Waiting and Fifty Years saw the band achieve gold and platinum sales. Brian Mannix was a classic rock band energetic frontman in the ilk of Iggy Pop or Mick Jagger. He was once arrested at his own gig for using colourful language. Brian now finds his inspiration in the fact his career is going better than Michael Jacksons. Quick-witted comedian Andrew Denton is an Australian radio presenter & TV host of ABC's interview program Enough Rope. In the 90's, he hosted Blah Blah Blah, The Money or the Gun, Live and Sweaty, & his own comedy talk show, Denton. Each week on The Money or the Gun, Andrew had a musical guest play a cover version of Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven in styles ranging from grand opera to The B-52's. Robert Plant and Jimmy Page from Led Zeppelin, later performed on Denton... & so the Musical Challenge segment began! This evolved during Denton's time on Triple M - performances included The Wiggles singing "Long way to the Top", Neil Finn performing "Sexual Healing", and Paul Kelly performing "Little Red Corvette". Alan's Team ALAN: There is one thing wrong with this particular episode, and that is we didn't get to hear Katie sing. Apart from that it's perfect. Classically trained songstress Katie Noonan is best known as singer of successful Brissie outfit George. Their 2002 recording, Polyserena, won the Best News Artist Album at the 2002 ARIA Awards and sold over double platinum. She made a record of jazz and opera classics with her soprano mother and symphony orchestra on Two of a Kind, and also won her second Aria award for her 2005 album Before Time Could Change Us with Paul Grabowsky. Katie recently released her debut solo album Skin. She has shared the stage with the Russian Philharmonic Orchestra and the Tokyo Boys Choir in Tokyo... & also Jon Lord from Deep Purple. Singer & drummer Gary Adams has performed as part of The Whittle Family, Pete Best Beatles & Clip Clop Club. The latter is the better known, & played an interesting blend of skiffle, country & fun-lovin' songs. He has performed at many local joints, at a 90th birthday and once killed a cow at an outdoor gig with the sheer force of their music. It was an instrumental version of Dance On, & an unexpected murderous tune. Gary has also compered a Gary Glitter gig, & appeared in the movie Spotswood with Anthony Hopkins, Russell Crowe and Toni Collette. For us, his biggest achievement was having the balls to wear a hot pink slashed-to-the-naval jumpsuit with flared trousers & lace up fly to a gig! Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes